


Rosa

by Makitasama



Series: Vocaloid [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Agora com os meus 18 anos, finalmente poderei realizar coisas que eu queria há anos.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Series: Vocaloid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649128





	Rosa

Nosso encontro havia começado e todos olhavam para mim, uma jovem com cabelos de tom petróleo ou verde azulado ou azul esverdeado. Não só por isso, mas também por eu usar cabelo de maria chiquinha, ou twin tail.

Até porque é raro ver pessoas que usam cores de cabelo tão diferentes, não só a cor como o estilo do cabelo. E para ajudar, minha namorada usa cabelo rosa, pelo menos ela usa solto, então poucos implicam com ela e se implicam, levam uma bela patada.

— Vamos Luka, ignore todos eles, afinal, ninguém vai cuidar da nossa vida mesmo. E em qual lugar a gente ia? Eu esqueci com tanta coisa para fazer nessa semana agitada.

— Sei bem disso. Aliás, essa memória ruim tá ficando pesada em, precisa dormir mais e comer melhor nessas semanas difíceis. Enfim, a gente vai comer algo e depois vamos ao sex shop, o resto terminamos em casa.

Meu rosto corou muito, pois é a primeira vez que eu posso ir a um local desses, já que antes eu era menor de idade e isso me proibia de ter essa opção viável.

Bem, não quer dizer que não praticávamos nada, só era algo mais leve por conta da minha idade, senão poderia causar algum problema maior e ela seria responsabilizada por isso.

— Que cor você deseja comprar para seus objetos? Vi que está tão empolgada e olha que a gente só vai lá depois que terminar de comer.

— Rosa, a cor da minha amada. — Dessa vez quem ficou com o rosto avermelhado foi ela, não para menos, uma vez que deve ser vergonhoso ouvir isso da sua parceira.

Depois disso ela ficou quieta por alguns minutos, como se estivesse pensando em como deixar de sentir tanto desse sentimento que nos deixa sem jeito. Enfim de volta ao nosso mundo, terminou de comer e me levou até o local desejado, mostrando-me como funciona esse tipo de loja.

Eram inúmeros itens para todos os tipos de relações sexuais ou mesmo de relações fora do cotidiano, como pet play, dominação e submissão, disciplina etc. Afinal, nem toda relação desse tipo precisa envolver sexo, a nossa mesma nem vai envolver esse tipo de ato hoje, pois queremos experimentar os objetos no meu corpo.

— Pronto, agora você poderá servir a mim como sempre desejou e eu nunca deixei por ser menor. Quero que aproveite bastante a sua primeira vez sendo submissa, então o foco será totalmente no seu corpo, nas suas sensações, nada de falar que deve retribuir isso, pois hoje o que importa é você.

— Uhum. — Eu mal conseguia falar de tanta vergonha misturada com felicidade, era como se fosse tudo tão mágico e ao mesmo tempo diferente.

— Fique tranquila, vai dar tudo certo e se não der, fale rosa. Já que gosta tanto dessa palavra, nada mais justo que use ela como a nossa palavra de segurança, então se eu estiver passando dos limites, diga rosa que eu pararei. Se quiser só que eu diminua, use roxo. No mais, só dizer sim.

— Por que não usam só “não”?

— Bem, nem todo “não” quer dizer “não” nas práticas do BDSM, dessa forma seria problemático usar só essa palavra para acabar com uma sessão. Mas uma hora você se acostuma a usar rosa e roxo, lembre-se, rosa para parar, roxo para diminuir.

— Entendido. — Ah, eu não disse, mas já estamos em casa, tanto que jamais falaríamos disso em público. Bem, agora é a hora de começar a minha primeira sessão, minha primeira vez no BDSM.

Antes dela colocar os objetos no meu corpo, decidiu me deixar ainda mais confortável com beijos no rosto e nos lábios, além de fazer carinho no meu cabelo e me abraçar. É como se ela sentisse meu nervosismo de longe.

Quando terminou de fazer a parte mais doce, mais suave, deixou meu pescoço com a coleira da mesma cor do seu cabelo. Era uma sensação diferente, talvez por envolver algo em uma parte que eu jamais usei dessa forma antes, mesmo que, as coleiras sociais nunca foram acessíveis para meu orçamento.

— Está tudo bem? Já começou a se sentir confortável usando a coleira ou ainda é estranho ter um objeto no seu pescoço?

— Está sim. É estranho, mas eu gosto, é como se eu estivesse ainda mais presa a você como submissa. — Notei ela ficando com vergonha de novo, porém dessa vez não se rendeu a tal sentimento, então me puxou com a corrente do acessório e me beijou enquanto soltava meus cabelos.

Confesso que me sinto mais estranha em ter meu cabelo solto do que usando o acessório, no entanto é bom diferenciar na nossa mudança de ares no relacionamento amoroso.

— Você fica linda de cabelo solto, amaria vê-la assim todos os dias. — Não tive coragem nem de agradecer ao elogio, apenas fiquei envergonhada e com o coração muito acelerado. Após isso ela achou que seria uma boa ideia me levar de coleira para a casa toda, da sala até a cozinha, da cozinha até o banheiro e esse tipo de coisa.

Sentia-me esquisita por estar acorrentada a alguém, porém eu gostava disso tudo, de estar cada vez mais submissa a minha amada. O tempo passou e ficamos sem ideias de como usar os nossos objetos, porque não queríamos ainda ter uma relação sexual com as compras, queríamos só testá-los.

Como ficava difícil imaginar algo novo, percebemos que dava para usar outras práticas, a questão é se eu estaria pronta para começar um pet play, que não envolve sexo em várias práticas, além de ser mais simples quando envolve animais conhecidos e domésticos.

— O que deseja fazer? Realmente vai querer pet play? Podemos fazer shibari, ou seja, usar cordas no seu corpo. Podemos andar por ai com você de coleira social e depois trocar pela coleira mais pesada, por assim dizer. O que quer?

— Ah! Eu não sei! São muitas opções! Isso me deixa confusa! — Parece que quando é a nossa primeira vez, a gente fica sem jeito total, a gente fica meio sem saber o que fazer e o que não fazer. Aconteceu a mesma coisa no meu primeiro beijo, na minha primeira relação sexual.

Aliás, ela é a minha primeira namorada também, no caso, a minha primeira namorada mulher, porque até então eu namorava só com um homem, o Kaito. Por incrível que pareça, mesmo eu tendo 18 anos, eu vivo um poliamor com duas pessoas mais velhas do que eu.

Muita gente quando descobre isso acha uma loucura, mas não é, pois tudo foi consentido, desde de ele aceitar namorar comigo, até ela aceitar entrar nesse relacionamento poliamor. Inclusive eu também sou submissa com o meu namorado, é um gosto meu, um desejo que eu sempre tive desde que me descobri nesse mundo com várias pesquisas, afinal, se eu não podia realizar, podia pesquisar para saber o que fazer quando mais velha.

— No começo é difícil saber o que fazer tanto que eu quando comecei esse estilo de vida, esse momento da minha vida, eu não sabia o que fazer, como fazer, apenas fazia de acordo com as vontades da pessoa. Se a pessoa não soubesse o que fazer, estava ferrada, porque eu também não sabia. Agora eu tento induzir meu parceiro a pensar também, mas se eu não conseguir, começo a fazer e se ele não gostar a gente para, muda de prática.

— Devia ser difícil, mas olha só, agora você é uma dominante maravilhosa, uma domme perfeita. — Ela corou e ficou completamente sem jeito, talvez seja a sua primeira experiência ouvindo tais palavras de um submisso ou de um switch.

— Obrigada. Se quiser podemos fazer nesse sistema, eu começo e se você não gostar, já sabe, use rosa. — Então ela pegou suas cordas rosa, além de um vestido com várias tonalidades de rosa, além de meias e sapato para combinar. Eu estava parecendo uma criança fofa, até mesmo pelo cabelo solto.

Para ressaltar, deixava uma mais escura, assim não teria problema de não ver a corda quando tirássemos uma foto. Até porque, eu adoraria ver como eu fiquei, pois eu não consigo ver tudo dependendo da posição.

— É isso então? Posso? — Acenei com a cabeça e ela começou a me moldar.

As cordas começaram a se estilizar, iniciando com uma linha nas costas, então ela foi colocando inúmeros nós até formar uma imagem bela nas minhas costas, eu imagino. Os meus braços estavam presos, além dos meus pulsos também presos com nós bem montados, por fim amarrou minhas pernas.

A posição era com os meus braços na diagonal e as minhas pernas na horizontal, de forma contorcida. De certa forma considerei estranho me manter dessa maneira, porém fui me acostumando com essa shibari.

— Forcei demais?

— Não. Está tudo bem. — Sem pensar duas vezes, tirou inúmeras fotos para me mandar depois, até mesmo para postar em um grupo que ela participa, exaltando-me como sua submissa. — Roxo.

— Perdão! — Ela diminuiu as amarras e conseguiu me manter na posição, dessa vez com uma intensidade menor. — Melhor? Está tudo bem?

— Está sim, bem melhor.

Minha respiração ficou bem mais fácil de acontecer, ajudando-me para manter nessa cena. E como não se vive só de uma pose, ela me pôs de outra forma, em que ela me deixou no chão com um braço em cima do outro, em conjunto com a corda em cima e embaixo dos seios, tal qual, várias amarras nas pernas. Então fiquei na posição, na qual as minhas pernas ficam quase encostadas com o meu rosto, assim apoiando apenas no final das costas e nos braços.

Dificultava o ficar, contudo podia ficar desse jeito por mais um tempo, ainda que tenha bem difícil. A minha respiração ficava mais lenta para que eu não pudesse ter problemas, no entanto ficava bem ruim manter.

— Desiste? Se sim, já sabe.

— Rosa. — Ela desarmou tudo, deixando-me apenas com as roupas. Era bem mais simples de se respirar, até mesmo por ser mais simples de se posicionar quando não há cordas te amarrando.

— Foi bom?

— Foi sim. É algo que eu sempre imaginava, no entanto eu estava tão nervosa que eu mal consegui aproveitar.

— É normal, mesmo que, todo mundo precisa começar de algum lugar não é? E você começou agora, comigo, aliás, vai começar quando com o outro?

— Ele tem nome! Mas vou começar com ele logo mais, pode ter certeza que eu vou falar como foi. — Ela me abraçou e me fez uma massagem amadora, facilitando a minha recuperação após a shibari. Além disso, deu-me vários doces para eu comer e algumas frutas, isso sem contar na água e no carinho.

É isso que chamam de aftercare, não é? Eu jamais imaginei que seria tão gostoso, tanto quanto fazer a sessão em si, ainda mais com essa roupa fofa. Após eu terminar de comer, colocou-me em seu colo e mexeu no meu cabelo, arrumando-o para a forma normal, de maria chiquinha, mas apenas com a nossa cor, o rosa.

O sorriso em seu rosto era perfeito, sentia-me como uma submissa extremamente satisfeita, então ela deve se sentir como uma dominante extremamente satisfeita também.

— Eu te amo, Miku.

— Eu também te amo, Luka. — Ela me beijou e deixou seus braços no meu corpo, fazendo-me ter uma sensação de abraço, se bem que é mesmo.


End file.
